


Reflections

by Jennart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken Confession, Fluff, Other, drunken sole survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: A drunken sole survivor goes to see Hancock after a night of heavy drinking with a confession on their lips.Warnings: Mild alcohol use, mild drug useSquicks: SwearingGenre: Fluff. Pure fluff!All of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Reflections

Y/N staggered through the door to the old state house. Hancock heard them long before he saw them, their footsteps and staggering up the stairs loud in the quiet building.

“Ffffffff Hancock! *hic* There you arrrrrrrre!” Oh yeah. They were definitely drunk off their ass. They even still had a bottle in their hand.

“Hey, Sunshine,” He walked over and took the bottle from them, taking a swig before setting it on the table.

“What brings you here?” Hancock was curious. Y/N hung around the estate often, but they had never come in this late.

“The bar kicked meeeeee out *hic*! Can you b-believe it? I’m barely *hic* drunk!” Hancock patted their back and helped them to the couch.

“Sure, Sunshine. You’re barely drunk at all,” he rolled his eyes and sat down next to them, taking another puff of jet. It wasn’t long before the drug worked its way into his system, calming him down. It had been a long day for the mayor of Goodneighbor. He leaned back, enjoying the ride. He turned over to his friend, Y/N was looking at him.

“Something on my face?” He raised an invisible eyebrow. Y/N laughed before looking away. They soon looked back, laughing once more.

“Hhhhh Hancock, I like your eyes *hic*,” They laughed at his bewildered expression.

“Ah, and why is that, Sunshine?” He was curious. Not many compliment ghouls, especially ones of his reputation.

“Hhhhh. I can see *hic* my ruh-reflection in ‘em *hic*!” Their arm moved to point at the coal eyes. Such was a symptom of ghoulification- not only does your skin get completely covered in radiation burns and your hair falls out, your eyes also turn black.

“‘N they light up when you smile! Like little stars!” Y/N’s arms reached upwards and their head tilted back, looking at the ceiling and laughing. They looked over.

“Just like that! Haha, you’re smiiiiiiiiling,” Y/N pointed at Hancock with a smile on their face as well. After Y/N took a second to smile, they yawned, stretching exaggeratedly.

“Mmmmm. Mind if I sleep on the couch?” Hancock sighed and picked Y/N up. They didn’t resist as Hancock carried them to his bed. Their arms flopped as they hummed a small tune Hancock didn’t recognize.

He set them down on the bed, moving to leave. Y/N’s hand flew out, grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t leave me,” Hancock had no choice. His heart practically broke at the sight of their sad face. Y/N smiled when he relented, pulling the ghoul into bed beside them. He removed his coat and his hat, taking a swig of Y/N’s old drink before laying down.

Y/N curled up to Hancock’s side, head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him. He placed his hand on their head, playing with their hair. Y/N’s hand carefully traced over the burned skin on his side, softly feeling the crevices and pits. They seemed entranced with the texture, like they wanted to memorize every dip.

He realized it had become quiet, too quiet for Y/N’s drunken self.

Hancock looked down at Y/N. He had a hard time describing the look on their face, the jet in his system slowing his processing down. After a moment, it hit him- they looked focused, so intensely focused it shocked him. Was he really that interesting? He thought it must be the alcohol in their system.

“It feels weird,” Y/N mumbled into his chest, “Like sooooooft leather,” Their fingers kept roaming, softly probing, exploring.

“Hey, Sunshine,” He grabbed their hand, pulling their fingers away. Y/N made a sound of protest, but Hancock shushed them, “You need some sleep. Plus I need to keep those fingers from wandering too far downstairs,” he winked, and they both laughed before settling down, closing their eyes. Hancock watched as their breathing evened, only interrupted by a hiccup every now and then.

He considered leaving. Y/N probably wouldn’t want to wake up on top of a ghoul, Hancock thought. He moved to leave, but the arm around him tightened and the person who owned it mumbled a protest.

“All right, all right,” He shushed Y/N, laying back down. They let out a contented sigh.

Hancock tried his hardest not to fall asleep. He wanted to stare at them forever, their soft, blemish-free skin, their hair, so much cleaner than any other wastelander, just them. He wanted to memorize their face and how they felt against him.

He felt the pull of sleep but didn’t want to give in. Hancock wanted to stay awake, to relish the moment, but the lull of their breathing and his tiredness eventually drug him into the depths of dreams.

The morning came all too quickly, Hancock waking up. He reached to the nightstand, popping a Mentat into his mouth before getting up. He placed a hand to his chest, remembering the night before, how Y/N looked laying on his chest. His heart swelled for a moment, before he remembered that they were gone, no longer on his chest and most likely no longer even in

Goodneighbor.

He heard footsteps and looked up. Y/N looked bad, bags under their eyes, hand on their head, nursing a cup of water. They groaned.

“Did I say anything stupid last night? I feel like I did,” Hancock laughed as they laid back down, hair splayed around them, arm covering their eyes.

“How much do you remember?” Hancock wanted to believe they remembered all of the sweet things they had said, but he knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

“I remember having a really comfy pillow, but other than that,” Y/N chuckled, a light blush dusting their cheeks.

Hancock smiled, and he would have blushed if he could.

“Well. If you ever need that comfy pillow again…” He chuckled, spreading his arms wide.

“Hm. After that night, I could definitely use a nap,” Y/N laughed, pulling Hancock closer once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friend!. I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 1/31/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
